kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Kabura
Kabura is a minor character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a bald, middle aged man with grey eyes and pointy ears. He has an odd, purplish skin color and sporting seams across his face as well as a large screw being stuck in his head. Kagura wears a greyish green tunic with golden stripes and violet buttons. It also has a brown leather strap attached to the neck area, which features larger buttons than any other parts of the tunic. Kabura also wears white bandages around his lower arms and sports a brown belt, greyish green pants and brown boots. The insides of his clothes are red. Kabura is the toughest of Kagetora's followers. He stands out from the other Akuma, as he not only is twice as tall as Kagetora, but also able to take a direct hit from Zenki's Diamond Axe without being scratched by it. His main role is shown as him being Kagetora's body guard, as the aforementioned axe throw in Episode 41 was aimed at Kagetora and not at Kabura. As an even greater display of his power, Kabura just throws the Diamond Axe away like a toy, only for it to get stuck in a metal fence, afterwards. Outside of combat, Kabura is shown as more of gentle giant, picking flowers and eyeing them carefully when he is at home in the Realm of the Dead. He also not a man of many words. Anime Episode 39 Kabura makes his initial appearance in the beginning of Episode 39, where he is seen alongside Hirumaki, Kagetora and Nagi. They are in the middle of a meadow in the Realm of the Dead. While Kabura carefully eyes a flower, Hirumaki has returned to inform Kagetora about the Kanji, that has appeared on Kokutei's forehead. Nagi interrupts Hirumaki, but Kagetora wants the information nonetheless. Once Hirumaki has finished his report, Kabura states, that "the world ending beast will awaken soon." The scene ends. After a few scenes showing Akira and his friends at his birthday party and multiple flashbacks to the events, which led to Akira becoming Goki, the action cuts back to Kabura and the others. Starting from 08:24, Kagetora wonders about a demon and Hirumaki tells him about a demon, that eats Karumanomi. The demon turns out to be Zenki, who is shown running at the screen wielding his Diamond Axe. He then is shown cutting the Crab man in half. Hirumaki tells Kagetora, that Zenki only knows about fighting and greatly enjoys fighting Hyouijuu. Zenki is shown fighting the Puppeteer and the White Dragon Hyouijuu. Afterwards, Hirumaki claims, that Zenki is nothing but a clown and states, that Zenki wouldn't be a worthy enemy for "Master Kagetora". Kabura stands up states, that "if the time for the world ending beast awakening is here, then..." Nagi finishes his sentence: "...the time for Roh to rule the Realm of the Dead is also near." She asks "Master Kagetora" what they should do now. Hirumaki then states, that as long as Roh is the prince of the Realm of the Dead, they can't touch him. Kagetora asks, if Hirumaki has a plan, which he agrees to. Hirumaki then plans a cunning trap to bait Roh into making a grave mistake and laughs. More content will be added soon... Gallery Episode 39 Kagetora's henchmen anime.png|Kabura as he appears alongside Hirumaki, Kagetora and Nagi Kabura anime 2.png|When Hirumaki mentions, that the Kanji on Kokutei's forehead has appeared, Kabura says that "the world ending beast will awaken soon." Episode 41 Kabura anime.png|Kabura as he appears while floating in mid-air alongside Nagi, Kagetora and some nameless soldiers. Kabura anime 3.png|When Zenki throws his Diamond Axe at Kagetora, because he is tired of Kagetora's and Roh's arguements, Kabura jumps in the way and receives a direct hit to the chest. Kabura Diamond Axe anime.png|He laughs it off as he grabs the Diamond Axe and throws it away like a toy. Diamond Axe stuck in a fence anime.png|At full force, the axe crashes into a metal fence and gets stuck, while Zenki and the others can do nothing but stare in disbelief. Kagetora Nagi Kabura anime.png|Kagetora, Nagi and Kabura staring at a leftover tentacle from Hirumaki's Hyouijuu form, that brought them a Karumanomi with the last of his strength in his dying breath. Episode 42 Nagi soldier anime.png|Nagi, Kabura and some nameless soldiers are in the middle of a bamboo grove Nagi Kabura anime.png|Nagi plans out how to best take down Zenki and his friends, while Kabura is reading tarot cards to have a look into their future Nagi Kabura anime 2.png|They also discuss, how the Inugami Roh is a "nosey fella" and might interfere with their plans Trivia Misspelled names * Kabura's name is occassionally misspelled as Kagura. ** This might lead to him being confused with the Hyouijuu "Kagura" from Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan (aka the OVA episode, that is completely unrelated to the actual anime). * Some sources also falsely refer to him as Shinbura. This is due to a spelling error, where they accidentally wrote the Kanji for "god" (神 = shin) instead of the Kanji for "power" (権 = ka). ** As such, his name is misspelled via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 神錻羅 and しんぶら. Proper spelling and translation * The proper spelling of his name goes by the Kanji and Furagana writings of 権錻羅 and カぶら. ** His name translates as "Powerful Compassion", which is a play on how he is strong and gentle at the same time. Appearance * Kabura's clothing seems to be meant to mimic Kagetora's, while his general looks, body size and strength appear to be heavily based on the European legends' Frankenstein creature Category:Stubs Category:Male Category:Akuma